Le Grand Livre
by jojo738
Summary: Harry à 25 ans, il à vaincu Voldemort. Et il décide avec l'aide de ses amis d'écrire un livre, racontant ce qu'il ont fait.


**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement pour moi, rien ne tout ça ne appartient, mais seulement à la génialissime à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Harry et ses amis racontent leur vie à travers un livre.

******  
**

_Salut à tous, me voila dans une nouvelle fic. Je sais, je ferais mieux de finir les autres, mais bon, tant que j'ai de l'inspiration pour celle là … J'espère juste avoir la patience et le courage de la finir (C'est mon grand défaut)_

_Sinon, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Aller, je vous laisse à la lecture. N'oubliez pas de laisser une toute petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_

******  
**

**Le Grand Livre d'Harry Potter**

**I. Introduction : le grand jour**

******  
**

Il était 14h50 sur le chemin de Traverse, nous étions un Mardi, et comme tous les Mardis les rues étaient bondées. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas une journée comme les autres. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour tous les sorciers d'Angleterre.

D'ailleurs tout était calme, trop calme même. L'habituelle effervescence sur chemin de traverse avait laissé place au silence. Et même les enfants qui d'habitude couraient dans tous les sens, allant de vitrines en vitrines, s'émerveillant devant chaqu'unes d'elles. Tous attendaient.

Certains étaient là depuis plusieurs jours, j'autres depuis seulement quelques instants, mais il étaient tous là pour la seule et même raison, pour Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, vous ne connaissez pas ?

******  
**

* * *

******  
**

Un jeune homme venait juste d'apparaître comme par magie dans un coin sombre d'une pièce. Il guettait les moindres mouvements, attendant que sa proie passe près de lui. 

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle allait le regretter !

Il ne la voyait pas, mais la sentait. Elle était toute proche, elle s'approchait.

******  
**

* * *

******  
**

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années faisait les cents pas dans la boutique des frères Weasley. Il était en retard, encore ! Elle senti une aura près d'elle, et brusquement elle se retourna, mais rien, il n'y avait personne dans ce soin si de la boutique. Et ça s'inquiéter. Pourquoi était t'il si en retard ? D'habitude il était toujours là à l'heure. « Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? » « Non ! pas possible ! Pas lui » « Et si il ne voulait pas venir ? » « Non, on n'en as discuté toute la nuit. Il va venir ! » 

******  
**

Elle était dans ses réflexions depuis quelques déjà, et elle s'était approché vers le coin sombre de la pièce. Quand soudain deux bras sortirent de l'ombre pour l'attraper. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ni parler, une main étant appuyé sur sa bouge. Elle se débattit violemment, mais rien n'y fit. L'agresseur était bien trop puissant pour elle. Mais un petit détail la chagrinait.

- Ne bouge plus et reste calme, et je ne te ferais aucun mal. Lui souffla son agresseur à l'oreille.

Et il lui montra son bras.

« Par Merlin tout puissant ! » Il y avait sur son bras la marque des ténèbres. Elle commença à se débattre encore plus violement. Puis soudain elle se rappela, ça ne pouvait pas en être un ! Ils étaient tous morts !

Elle cessa de se débattre et écrasa fortement le pied de son soi disant assaillant. Celui si lâcha prise en étouffant un petit cris de douleur.

- Ca ne va pas la tête ? Cracha t'elle à l'homme masqué.

Elle était très en colère, et pour rien au monde il ne fallait éveiller en elle ce dangereux sentiment …

L'homme recula d'un pas quand elle s'approcha. Il la supplia de se calmer, mais rien n'y fit.

- TU SAIS QUE JE DETESTE QUAND TU FAIS CA !!!!

- Mais …

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS ! JE TE PRIRAIS DE TE CALMER ! CA FAIT PLUS DE DEUX HEURES QUE JE T'ATTENDS ! DEUX HEURES QUE JE DOIS SUPPORTER CES ZOUAVES AVEC TOUTES LEURES FARCES ET TOI TU EN RAJOUTE ENCORE ? CA NE VA PAS SE PASSER COMME CA, CROI MOI !

- Mais, c'était juste une blague !

- UNE BLAGUE ?? MAIS TU SAIS QUE J'ETAIT MORTE DE TROUILLE !! ET TU VA VOI…

Mais elle ne pu continuer sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvre s'était posée sur les siennes, la faisant taire. Elle mis ses bras autour de son coup, et lui autour se sa tailles, les rapprochant ainsi. Puis quand le baiser pris fin, ils se souriérent.

- Tu sais que je ne resitue jamais quand tu fais ça

- Je sais chérie. Lui souffla t'il dans le creux du coup.

- Mais tu sais … Hum … tu m'a fait peur.

- J'en suis désolé chérie, je me ferait pardonner. Ajouta t'il en papillonnant son coup de petit baiser

- J'en suis sur …

Puis, ils se regardèrent. Il avait des cheveux en batailles jais – elle avait tout essayer pour le coiffer – et de sublimes yeux d'un profond vert émeraude. C'était un magnifique jeune homme de 25 ans qui était devant elle. Et il avait une cicatrice sur son front, souvenir d'enfance laisser par un dangereux mage noir, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ce jeune homme qui la tenait dans ses bras c'était Harry Potter.

Quand à lui, il se noyait dans les yeux bleus de sa compagne. Elle était sublime, c'était une magnifique jeune femme de 23 ans, brune, très élancé, et c'était aussi une sérieuse concurrente à Hermione niveau études. Elle était arrivée à Poudlard pendant sa septième et dernière année, et il en était tout de suite tombé follement amoureux.

- Euh, on ferait peut être bien d'y aller, non ?

- Je suis vraiment obligé ? La supplia t'il du regard

- Harry ….

- Bon, bon … on y va !

Elle regarda sa montre et eu un hoquet de surprise.

- Harry, à quel heure on devait y être ?

- Euh, 15 heures, pourquoi ?

- Vite courrons !!

******  
**

* * *

******  
**

Harry Potter venait d'apparaître sur la grande estrade mise en place sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était tout de même plus facile de transplanter que de courir. Il regarda au loin, elle y était encore, il fit un sourire malicieux et échangea quelques paroles avec ses amis le temps que sa compagne le rejoigne. 

Alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal à passé à travers la foule, il lui fit un signe de la main. Et la foule se retourna et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Il y avait certains avantages à connaître le Grand Harry Potter.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier, elle n'aimait pas, mais pas du tout être le point de mire d'autant de sorcier. Il l'embrassa devant le regard choqué d'une grande partie de la gente féminine présente. Puis elle lui tapa la tête en lui disant qu'il était peu être l'heure

******  
**

Quelques instants plus tard il s'avança bien au milieu de l'estrade. Le silence régnait de nouveau dans la rue, et tous le fixait.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau

******  
**

« Bonjour à tous, sorciers et sorcières. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi. Je ne vais pas parler beaucoup, mais je tiens à dires quelques mots.

Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai vaincu Voldemort il y a de ça 1 an, et entre temps, mes amis et moi avons écrit notre histoire. Dans ce livre, nous parlons de Tom Jesudor, alias Voldemort. » Beaucoup de personne dans la foule frémirent encore à l'évocation de ce nom. « N'ayez pas peur, je comprend qu'il vous à laisser d'horribles souvenir, mais il n'est plus. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. »

Après quelques instants de silence, il reprit :

« Nous parlons aussi du vénérable feu Albus Dumbledor, qui à fait un travail remarquable, et de tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour sauver les nôtres. Mais je tenais surtout à travers ce livre, à restaurer le vérité. Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter, mais vous saurez bien assez tôt la vérité sur Sirius Black, Sur Frudge, sur les Malfoys et sur Rogue Severus et vous saurez ce qui c'est réellement passé

Je sais que cet ouvrage ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais soit, je tiens à ce que la vérité reprenne sa place dans l'histoire, même si il n'a pas la vocation d'être un livre historique. Considérez le comme un livre de fiction si vous le voulez, mais c'est ce que nous avons vécus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, je vais laisser la place à mes amis : Ron et Hermione Weasley, Neuville Londubart, Colin Crivet, Luna Lovegood, Drago Malfoy et ma femme, Anne »

******  
**

* * *

******  
**

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Sinon, laissez une petite review :D 


End file.
